Mushroom Kingdom War III: The Finale
Mushroom Kingdom War III: The Finale is a war game for the Nintendo Wii and is the third installment in the Mushroom Kingdom War Series. It tells of the final battle between the Toads and the Koopas. In Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack, you had the option to play in Advanced Mode. In this game, Advanced Mode is the only mode. The game is played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story Note: It is advised that you read this and this first. Yesterday, the Toads had defeated some of the Koopa Army in the battle against the guards and Gargantuan. However, Toadsworth had won that battle at a terrible price. His friend Lance was killed by Gargantuan. He had made a new friend along the way. Star, a yellow Shy Guy who shared Toadsworth's ambitions of destroying the Koopas. Despite this, Toadsworth was still very sad that he had lost his friend. Then, he remembered the vision he had, how it showed him dying in the battlefield. But no, it had backfired and Lance was the one who was killed. Toadsworth felt horrible and guilty. He was sitting alone in despair. Suddenly, Star rushed in and he was in a terrible panic. "T-Toadsworth..." said Star, "They ha- we've got to...Ooh! Come here!" Star then ran back outside. Toadsworth did not like where this was going. He gasped when he got outside beside Star. The Toads' huts were in flames, the citizens were in a panic and Koopas were holding their soldiers prisoner. But Star told him that that wasn't the worst of it. He quietly walked over to an unburned hut and solemnly opened the door. As Toadsworth walked in, he noticed a tear dripping down from Star's eye. He looked around and the hut was completely empty. He gave Star a puzzled look. All it took was Star to tell Toadsworth that this was the baby's hut for him to grab Lance's Poison Mushroom Bow and Arrows and get on his fighting gear. Star ran over to him. "What are you doing?" asked Star. "I'm going to rescue the child!" said Toadsworth. Starknew there was no way out of this, so he grabbed his sword and suited up in his armor and followed Toadsworth out of the camp. They had walked almost a mile out of the camp and were nearing the edge of the woods when Star tapped Toadsworth on the shoulder. "Toadsworth," began Star, "shouldn't we consider freeing our captured soldiers?" "I was actually thinking the same thing," said Toadsworth, "if the going gets tough, we should head for our captured troops, free them, and fight on." "OK," Star replied, "lets go!" "However," said Toadsworth, " you and I will not be fighting the Koopas." "We will be heading into the enemy base and save that baby girl." Star looked terrified, but said OK. Satisfied, Toadsworth and Star continued their journey. Eventually, they had come to the same spot they had fought the Koopas earlier. It seemed that they had built a bigger, stronger castle with twice as much guards as before. "Star," said Toadsworth, "now would be a good time for one of your great plans." "OK," said Star, "let me think." Star had thought for quite a while when he got a look on his face that said he had just thought of a plan. "OK," said Star, "here's what we do." "I've noticed that it's too risky to both run out there or free the guards." he began. "So, what if we took out the guards from here?" "They'd know something would be up," said Toadsworth "they'd come running over here and kill us." "But," said Star,"what if we moved around the area? That way, we could confuse them long enough until their all dead." "But how are we going to attack from here?" said Toadsworth. "Glad you asked," said Star, "I brought along a Spiny Mortar, just in case." Toadsworth grinned and nodded, satisfied with Star's plan. Star set up the mortar but didn't launch it. Then, he pulled out a device and pushed a few buttons on it. Star explained that he would be able to direct the launched spiny eggs to the correct locations. After punching in the coordinates, he activated the mortar and launched the Spiny Egg. Toadsworth peeked over the rock and, just as Star had said, the Spiny Egg hit them directly. "Yes!" said Toadsworth. Then he followed Star with the Mortar to an area southeast from the castle. The enemies were still in sight, however. Star launched another Spiny Egg. It hit it's target directly on the spot. They quietly moved only a short distance away. There were only a few guards left, so they put away the Spiny Mortar and snuck out from behind the bushes. Toadsworth ran inside, but Star stayed outside and killed the last of the Koopas with his sword. He then followed Toadsworth inside the castle. They both stepped inside and the door shut behind them. The two had started their long and dangerous journey through the castle. They had started walking up the first flight of stairs when Star slapped his head. "What's wrong?" asked Toadsworth. "We forgot to free our troops!" said Star. "Hmm..." said Toadsworth. He then jumped up on the nearest window and shot an arrow at a nearby ammo dump. The gate was destroyed and their troops were free. Star then handed him some rope and he threw it out the window their troops climbed up, one by one. Then, the last troop climbed in and all of the windows closed. Then a deep voice spoke to them. "IF KING MORTON YOU WISH TO SEE, THEN YOU MUST FACE THE PERILS THREE!" Then a door opened and they went inside. When everyone got inside, the door shut behind them. Then a lava pit came up with iron bars touching the bottom of the pit and the ceiling "What we need to do is get across without falling into the lava." said Star. "No problem," said Toadsworth. "MEN! OPEN FIRE!" Then the Toads pulled out some Fire Flower Bazookas and blasted it nonstop. The bars broke easily and then Star's Jetpack Guys flew them over the pit one by one. They then continued their quest. They came to the next room and they saw some acid gas spewers. Toadsworth and Star made a run for it but they're troops didn't see the danger until it was too late. Star looked behind him and saw bodies dropping from the acid gas. The remaining two ran into the next room. They had prepared themselves for the final room, because they knew it was going to be the fight against Morton Koopa Sr.. He jumped form his throne and spoke. "YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, VERY IMPRESSIVE." he said. "BUT NO MORE! THIS IS WHERE THE TWO OF YOU DIE!" Morton then jumped over and slammed his fist at them. Toadsworth jumped out of the way but Star took the impact. He was thrown against the wall and laid there. Toadsworth looked at him angrily and shot an arrow at him. Morton roared in pain as it hit his chest. Star woke up and saw that Toadsworth was on the ground. He picked up his sword and jumped at the king. He delivered a slash that took off the fingers on his left hand. Toadsworth got up and shot him with another arrow. Morton roared and blasted them with a steady stream of flames. They both dodged the flames, but just narrowly. Star then jumped on Morton's back and slashed him on the head. Morton let out a howl of pain and punched Star into the wall. He then did the same to Toadsworth. "THIS IS IT!" he roared, "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" But Toadsworth slowly got up, and just as soon as Morton was about to attack him, he lept up and jammed a poison arrow into his throat. Morton stopped moving for a moment, but then fell down. Star got up and looked at Morton's dead body. He was shocked that he had won. Toadsworth and Star had won. They then jumped out of the castle window and went home. "I can't believe it's finally over." said Toadsworth, "We won." "Now we can finally rest." said Star. And they did. Gameplay You play the levels in a BWii-like gameplay. You move around 3-D environments and fire your weapon at enemy units. Some units are good against certain things and some units are not so good against certain things. Some of the Toads' veteran infantry are equipped with specialist weaponry. These units can charge up for a powerful shot. *Control Stick: Move *A Button: Give Command, Control Transfer *B Button: Fire Weapon *C Button: Change camera view *Z Button: Lock-on *Shake Nunchuk: Jump, Dive Characters *Toadworth *Star *Morton Koopa Sr. Units & Vehicles *Soldier: Basic, can wield most weapons and do most jobs. *Veteran: Is equipped with more advanced weaponry. *Paratrooper: Attacks from the sky. *Marine: Attacks from the water or underwater. *Spiny Tank: Can fire needles and can be equipped with several units and weapons TBA Weapons TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)